moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader Gelivath; the Lorekeeper
This is a brief overview of Gelivath, a character on the Roleplaying server 'Moon Guard' Biography Conception and Addiction Shortly before the War of the Ancients began, a foolish boy named Yol'Tithian was born. Due to his lineage, Yol'Tithian was one of the Highborne, and an innately powerful mage. After his first sampling of the Well of Eternity, the boy was addicted. He thought that he could gain favor with Queen Azshara if he was a grand mage, and finally be able to give the Highborne even more power. Fall of the Highborne and Kalimdor Though around five hundred years later, due to the longevity the Well of Eternity had given him, he was still very much alive and quite young looking still. Yol'Tithian soon found himself aiding the demon Mannoroth along with countless other Highborne with the opening of the Portal to the Twisting Nether for reasons he did not fully understand, all he knew was that he would be granted more power As history dictated, various Highborne, led by Dath'remar Sunstrider staged a coup against Azshara, and fled Zin-Azshari, hoping to aid Malfurion and Tyrande in their quest to save the world from Azshara and her still loyal Highborne. The Lorekeepers When the Well of Eternity exploded, and the Maelstrom formed, Yol'Tithian found himself surrounded by peculiar robed and coweled Night Elf forms. These men and women introduced themselves as Lorekee pers, and felt that Yol'Tithian should join them, to "never let such pains as the Sundering to be forgotten" (The mistress of the Lorekeepers said this). Yol'Tithian asked the strange leader what how they intended to keep track of all of history forever, if they were only mortal. She explained to him a complex ritual, in which, using the Arcane or any other potent magic (such as the Light, Fel Magic, or other means) to transfer one's very soul, into the body of another. Yol'Tithian soon thought them mad, for such a horrendous idea, although the mistress of the Lorekeepers calmly explained to him that it was not necromancy, that one could not accomplish this without the dieing person's permission to do as such. Pre-exile and Rel'thanar Shortly before most of the remaining Highborne were exiled, Yol'Tithian and his new allies attempted to move bodies. In the process, many of the Lorekeepers failed "crossing the great leap" into another's body, and subsiquently, there were few left at the end. Yol'Tithian had sucessfully moved bodies, and now found himself as a young Night Elf, although, he was still exiled with the other Highborne, since the druids and priests saw through his flimsy trick. Yol'Tithian realized his old body's name would not suit, and as such, named himself Rel'thanar, his second body. Gelivath Recently, Yol'Tithian, now Gelivath, had become a mage once more, in his youth, although, later on in life, he saw the majesty of the Light, and took it up, hopinh he could redeem himself for his early in life failiures. As Gelivath, he has experienced many failiures, such as the loss of the High Home; Quel'thalas, along with numerous other times he let the young down, such as the First, Second, and Third Wars. This also includes the fall of Medivh, or the loss of Turalyon and Alleria. Also, it has been revealed that Gelivath thinks of his nameless mistress as the only woman he's ever truly loved. Gelivath recently has taken on an apprentice, about 16 years ago, Suncrown Village was ransacked. The Paladins of the Silver Hand were mortified, and rushed into stop the trolls, although they were triumphant, many were lost. This included Rothanas Dawnblade's parents. The boy was mortified, and angry at the senior paladin Gelivath for not coming earlier. Before Rothanas can finish his sentence, a mad troll rushes in, Gelivath quickly kills the troll with the Light. Rothanas is awed by the Light and asks to learn how to use it. Gelivath is quite angry, stating "The Light is not something you can 'use'! The Light grants us it's strength in times of need!". Rothanas, leaving the reconstruction of his town to the adults, followed Gelivath when he left, asking him to take him on as an apprentice. After many attempts, Gelivath gave up, thinking if the boy was this insistant, than the Light could make a paladin of him after all. Over the years Rothanas learned to use swords, maces, and the like, and then finally learning how to ask the Light for it's aid. Though, recently, Rothanas has joined the Blood Knights, attempting to aid his people, Gelivath is not happy with this at all, seeing their way of using the Light as a mockery. Gelivath is usually seen around a few people, such as Archmage Quinnt, whom he recently used the remaining life energies he had on, to repair fatal wounds due to the mage's reckless use of his sorcery. He is also a paternal character in Gwendolyn's life, a young paladin who once lead the Order of the Free. Gelivath can sometimes be seen in Silvermoon City, although, he is not fond of the city, stating repeatedly "It is a hove!l Never have I seen such depravity in all my years!" A new Gelivath Recently, Gelivath, in the throw of death sought out three priests to aid him in a dangerous spell constructed with the Holy Light. The spell's response was to make Gelivath younger, and by doing so, extend his life; since he has not found a suitable new body. Though the spell was made, Gelivath had made a key error in its matrix. The spell was botched, and Gelivath was forcibly aged backwards and continues to do so. Now, Gelivath is much younger, though the question is: When will the reverse aging stop? Or will it? A new Apprentice Gelivath has also taken on a new apprentice; Goredis. Goredis first went to the Blood Knights, but he was mortiphied by their brutish ways and sought out Gelivath. Gelivath has taken him on as a Paladin-apprentice, but is putting him through rigorous trials to prove his worth: Trial 1: Trial of the Fickle Powers (Fel/Arcane): Withstand the powers of the Arcane and the Fel without failing. Trial 2: Trial of the Fickle Powers, Redux: Close a rift into the Twisting Nether, while it pours out Voidwalker and while Gelivath and an aid pour other powers into the Rift, strengthening it an making it more complex to close. Trial 3: Trial of Great Resiliance: While in the past, Gelivath and and aid will disguise themselves as humans enthralled to the Black Flight and torture the apprentice. Trial 4: Trial of the Great Mind: Withstand a barrage of illusions ranging from infernals dropping from the sky to seeing the apprentice's family ripped apart by Scourge. Trial 5: Trial of the Elements: Withstand a barrage seperately by each element (water, wind, lightning, earth, fire and ice) Trial 6: Trial of the Sane: Withstand the whisperings of the weakened Old God, C'Thun and stay sane. Trial 7: Trial of the Contending Loyalties: While in Stratholme, the apprentice must chose to either save a child surrounded by Scourge, or save an elderly man who is lost and hunted by the Scourge. Trial 8: The Unwinnable Trial: Gelivath will gather all he can, all who have ranging strengths. The apprentice will fight them all one by one, if he wins all these fights, he will have to face the top competitors all at once. Note: These trials are for becoming a paladin, not a warrior-paladin, or any other class of paladin. =List of Names and Bodies= *note, the night elf did not actually "die" in each body, he was believed to have died, although he actually transfered bodies Appearance (Present Day) Gelivath is an extremely old paladin, as such, his face is withered, and his skin paper thin. He has a very thin build, but somehow still supports his armor when he chooses to wear it. Recently, he gave part of his life force to another elf in order to stem the younger elf's lethal condition. As such, he has now forgone using his age illusion spell, and opted for his true visage. He has long white hair, and is usually seen in either his robe, or his armor. Recently, since Gelivath is much younger, his face is a disguis via magic. He has blonde hair, and is usually seen in his armor. Personality Yol'Tithian, in any of his bodies, is a stern, old acting man (or woman in one case). Although, on occasion, Yol'Tithian is seen to make jokes, and laugh when young people complain about their problems. He always put the needs of others before himself, seeing himself a pathetic excuse for a mortal. Yol'Tithian is in a constant mourning over his failiures, he believes that, since he is one of the few remaining Highborne, he must shoulder more of the responsibility for the Sundering. Tough now since he has gotten younger, it appears as if Yol'Tithian has let up on being so stern and formal, and now will see eye to eye with someone younger than him. Current Status With the death of his body Gelivath, Yol'Tithian's whereabouts are now unknown. Although it is possible that he has lived on in another body, it is unlikely, due to the lack of preparation he had given to such a task. Gallery WoWScrnShot_040910_182412.jpg|Gelivath at the Sunwell Robed pic.jpg|Gelivath's Lorekeeping Robes Armor pic 2.jpg|Gelivath's Paladin Armor WoWScrnShot 062010 230745.jpg|Gelivath's new Paladin Armor Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Paladin